Ô Death
by Mercuti0-Infern0
Summary: Mercutio is dead... he regrets everything... What if he could start again? FOR THE MERCUTIO FANFICTION CONTEST
1. Chapter 1

_This is for the **Mercutio Fanfiction Contest** , created by the ô so amazing sosearchingRomeo on Tumblr! I always was frightened to_

 _write on such an amazing story and, well, write on Shakespeare... So here is my first entry and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I_

 _enjoyed writing it. **Rated T** for psychological violence._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Would you change the past?_

 _What if…?_

 _What if the world was burning?_

 _What if my life would have been different?_

 _What if my death would have been different…?_

 _What if ?_

The floor was fog and the walls were ice, the sky was water and the sun was silver standing side by side with a golden moon surrounded by crystal stars. Stending on his two legs, eyes still shut and lips burning of his last kiss, Mercutio was scared for the first time in years. He knew he could open his eyes to face the truth, the reality of his situation… He knew everything was over, his life, his friendship, everything… All he had to do was to accept the disillusion. So he let his large emerald eyes see. He knew this place, so much he was actually feeling at home and secured. He took a quick look at his side: no wound.

"Well… I suppose you do not take your scars in Hell…", he smiled to himself.

"You are not in Hell, my child…", said an airy voice close to his ear.

He turned around, and saw no one. An hand grabbed his shoulder tenderly, long spider-like fingers comforting him. Her skin was white, her eyes were white, everything around her was dust of memories and her dress was a shroud. The smile she gave him made his blood run cold.

"My Lady…", he manage to say.

"Don't be so shy, Mercutio… We both know you knew we will be meeting soon. Why does your eyes give me the feeling you regret your decision?"

The decision she was talking about was the strongest choice the youth had to make. Give his life to save his best friend's. But for what? A stupid war between two families which of none were his. His love and friendship had made him forget that death was at the door, waiting for his next victim. The Eternal Dancer was in love with this doomed town, piece of Heaven damned on earth: Verona. Now, he had paid the price of his sentiments and compassion.

"I have a deal for you…"

"Do I look like I want to deal with you?"

"Do you have a choice? I have eternity… To make you bow. "

Death's voice was sensual, tendentious, beautiful as her owner. Mercutio took a second to admire her and simply roll his eyes as he used to do. Now time had no importance, but what a pain to loose some seconds of rest…

"I know you are full of remorse…I can feel them pouring on your cheeks like those tears you spent your life hiding."

He didn't answer. He refused too.

"My proposition is easy: I give you the chance of seeing what could have happened if you didn't sacrifice yourself, and the opportunity of changing your fate…"

"What do you want in return?"

She looked surprised, but was enjoying it, he could tell. Death was a woman and he knew them well enough to understand threw her pale eyes. He would have never guessed that the Great Fear of human kind had a soul.

"I want your only love, Mercutio…, I want your heart and soul…"

" So…If I decide to go back… I will never be able to fell in love?"

"Oh yes you will be able! Who am I to control your feelings?" whispered the dancer while holding him from behind like a lover "But a kiss of me, a blow of my breath and your interest will fade into my arms."

A shiver went down Mercutio's spine. Did he had any choice? He simply closed his eyes, knowing his formal owner would know that he was ready.

Everything fade too black.

A awful pain thrust it's way on his side, followed by a gasp of freezing air and a burning sensation of red steel penetrating his body.

" Mercutio…? "

Della Scala opened his eyes, shivering, grabbing his side like if he was slain again. Standing by his side, Benvolio was looking at him, worried.

" Sorry, brother, what were you saying? "

" I said: do you really believe this? Romeo? Married to the Capulet daughter?"

" It wouldn't be the first time that this idiot makes a fool of himself."

"But never to the point of getting engaged to his enemy's daughter…"

"Well then… She has fine thighs, quivering lips and begging eyes… After leading her to his bed he will get bored and "Au revoir, mademoiselle".

At this point, Benvolio was pale. What was happening to his friend? The happy Mercutio was gone, leaving behind a bitter man, angry, praying for murder and revenge. Was this Jealousy he could guess behind those curls? Or maybe envy…Why was he suddenly so relaxed about Romeo getting married with the other family's precious child?

The Piazza Bra was empty, strangely, like if time itself had decided of their destiny. The sun was high, the Montaigues were out and so were the Capulets. Soon, they will turn into the Piazza, passing in front of the arenas and stop face to face with Mercutio. When, finally, the scene got act again, Della Scala found himself unable to move other wise then what he did last time he lived this. Of course, SHE was controlling.

"Look who has join! Tybalt! Tybalt is with us!" he heard himself laugh.

"Look… If the dog his here, the master shouldn't be far away…"

Not paying attention to his beloved nemesis, Mercutio was passing to one an other, touching, playing the card of the tendentious little brat that all Verona knew about. In a second, the Capulet would ask about Romeo, where was he?

"You are looking for, Romeo?", he faced the rest of the boys, "He is surching Romeo! Oh, Tybalt, Tybalt, I have seen surching for so many things: Fortune, Love and querelle, but Romeo? Why? "

Because he wanted him dead, Della Scala knew it… He knew every single thing that was going to happen during the next minutes.

The fight starts, the laughter loose themselves in the dramatic melody of blades meeting. Then Romeo… He was beautiful, this kind of beauty that makes all the rest of the world vanish. Tanned skin, big black eyes and bright gentle smile… The same body Mercutio learned how to please and love. Yes, he was in love with his best friend… And this was the reason he had choose to die for him. But now…Now he couldn't go back… He had to watch it… To feel Benvolio's arms around him, keeping him away from the fight, from the drastic arm of his harsh enemy stab the youth. A rose blow on his torso… And Tybalt runs away with his kinsman.

Crying, yes, yes Mercutio is crying grabbing the shoulders of his last friend. He pushed him away violently and goes by his beloved side.

"Is good Mercutio crying?" asked the dyeing young man with a weak smile.

"Crying for my stupidity…" confessed the brave Della Scala who was already feeling his soul fly away. "Those tears… They are for this doomed city! For your families! For the blood pouring in the streets…Because of me…"

Holding Romeo close to him like a child hugs a broken toy, nothing could make him stop screaming, swearing, trembling… Anxiety was at the door, he could feel it. He felt a powerless hand touch his heart and an head pressing itself against his torso.

"Protect her, good Mercutio… Protect my Juliet…"

And it was the end… Benvolio's cry echoed in the silent Piazza. In the corner of his eye, Della Scala saw people approaching… And with them, his uncle… He was dead, dead with the one he loved. The one for whom he actually did kill himself. Maybe Romeo could have had the most beautiful life with this girl…Maybe he, Mercutio, was the reason of his despair…

 _Mab to Mad… Only one letter changes…_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Forget yourself to make her remember._

He was standing there…Sitting, eyes in the blur… He would have cried if his body had let him…But no…He was too tired, to fed up about himself… About everything that his life, and Death, did put him threw. It has been hours his uncle was talking with Lord Capulet behind his office door… There muffled voices were not revealing theirs secret…And even if they did, Mercutio would have not listened to them. Benvolio was in charge to take care of Romeo's mother and had let is friend alone.

_ Don't be scared, had whispered the youth while holding his hand tight, I will be fine…

His smile was sad and heavy, like his heart. The door opened on the Prince and Lord Capulet.

_ We should arrange the ceremony… Juliet has been devastated and shocked by the recent events…The death of the young Romeo really did hit her! Explain Capulet.

A wedding? But… Do they not know…?

Of course they did not know! Of course the lovebirds had shut their actions to her familly as for his! So now the girl was going to get engaged with an other man…

_ I am sure, Paris is the best choice for your daughter, admit the Prince.

Paris? This rich, young, handsome piss-pot? This was the fellow who was going to share the bed of his best friend's wife? Seriously? Suddenly full aware of everything that was going on around him, the youth stud up and walk straight forward in front of the two other man. His uncle was on his way to reprehend him, but Mercutio didn't leave him the time.

_ I don't want to interrupt you, messeri, but I just heard your discussion and… - He took a deep breath- I, Mercutio Della Scala, with all humbleness, asks you, knee on earth, to accept my proposal for your beloved child.

Silence fell. Only a light laughter came across Mercutio's ear…Her laughter. He had to admit it, , never had he thought he would ever propose to anyone, specially a Capulet… The wanted love of Tybalt, her own cousin. But he had sworn to take care of her. Romeo had died because of him and it was the only thing he could do. Capulet was torn between anger and amusement.

_ Why would I let my precious daughter to you? Huh? Libertin, known for your so many one-night shot? Without forgetting your bad habit of throwing money away!

_ Is enjoying life a bad habit?

_ And, my dear lord, you forgot about his boiling Italian blood, we all have it, of course, but HE is winning over us all, commented the prince.

That's what you win for making his life Hell, Cutio…

The nephew simply rolled his eyes and turned back his attention on Juliet's father.

_ True. All of this is true. But I have something that Paris doesn't have.

_ And what, may I ask?

This would have been the time he would have normally make a twisted dirty joke about some certain parts of his body. Mother nature had created him with taste … Long ebony hair with large curls, artists hands and the muscles of a dancer… Mercutio was handsome, much more then Paris. He had this feminin poetic face that made all the girls and boys turns their head to him when he came into a room. Lush lips, wide mad man smile with good white teeth, yes, he was more of a dream then an actual reality. A dream within a dream… That could resume his life in Verona.

Out of the sexual joke, he decided to finally answer:

_ I have my name: Della Scala, the famous family… Plus, I have the power and all the youth of Verona having my back. So, if one day my life had to bring at my uncle place, god preserves him, I wound not have any problem. I would make your daughter a princess and an happy woman…Covert in jewelries and richness.

_ Why are you so interested in her?

_ Because… Today I… I lost a friend, a beloved brother, and I refuse this war to continue…Nor am I a Montaigu, nor a Capulet, but I am the part of the Prince's family, and I see this city painted in crimson… I refuse this to continue.

_ But You are not a stranger to all of those problems to, I have heard.

_ You are right… But often, the time come when… Life comes running back…adulthood comes running back… And all your mistakes and reality just come to strangle you.

He was shocked about his own words and how powerfully they stroked Capulet. Without forgetting his uncle so close of having an heart attack. He knew this boy too much…Something was wrong! So unreal…

_ But… My daughter…

_ Listen…She understood life today…She saw how harsh existence can be… Leave her the opportunity to choose for herself.

_Mercutio. Watch your words, spit the Prince.

_ No…No your majesty, he is right…As hard it is to admit it.

Relieved…And scared… Mercutio simply bow his head. Now he had to be the best actor… The best singer, the best liar… The best friend he failed to be. He bow to the ground, his hair hiding his distorted face:

_ I am your humble servant, messere…

_ Come to my palazzo at twelve. There, you should meet my daughter…

 _There… I should play my last card…_

When Mercutio arrived at the Capulet's place, he realized the situation in which he ended up. Juliet was Romeo's love and Tybalt's cousin… She had to be hating him. The nurse came down the stair, her voluptuous figure moving slowly toward him. Often he had joked about her, but in the end she wasn't ugly but still not beautiful. Only her soul was, truly, and the love she had for her beloved Juliet was stronger then any mother's at the time.

_ If it was me I wouldn't let her come even close to you!, she spat.

_ My reputation will not, I hope, influence her feelings too much, nurse.

_ Hear this handsome player talking, don't you know that a woman's heart is not a toy? It can breaks and never get better. She already lost the man she is in love with today… Don't hurt her more.

_ It's all right, sweet nurse…

They both look up at the Capulet's daughter. She couldn't mourn normally, so the only trace of black was her necklace… Under it could be guessed a golden chain … Romeo's cross. Mercutio looked down, feeling his heart flinch, he had bought it for him when they were seventeen. It was a proof of their loyalty toward each other.

_ Signorina…

She bow her head to his voice and came down to him. Their silence was quite comforting, but still tensed.

_ Why coming to ask for my hand? When we both know you despite my origins? she finally asked after they arrived in the backyard.

_ Because I made a promise…

She froze. He came in front of her and caught her gaze.

_ Listen, I do not want to lie to you… I sworn Romeo I would take care of you before he exhale his last breath… And I will.

She took a long moment to analyse Mercutio's face… How his eyes were blurred of dreams and memories, how he looked tired and so sad compared to the other time she had saw him. In her mind, he was the happiest man in all Verona and the funniest too, even if some of his jokes were a bit to saucy for her. He had to be the greatest friend to accept such a request… live his life with someone he surely didn't love… Simply for a friend.

_ You really did love him… Did you?

_ Yes… Yes I did, And this is why I am here today.

She was right… But they were not talking about the same kind of love. Juliet came close to him and took his hand between hers. They were long and elegant, smooth and so far away from her lover's ones. Then she smelled his sent… Musk, flowers and sun… He was smelling Verona itself. She could imagine him waking up, his messy hair all over his face and his nice body into a knot from a short night. Why would he get engaged so soon? Because of his cousin Paris? Hmm… The young woman was far from being a fool, and her lips curved into a smile full of tears.

_ I-I know you know for… for Romeo and I… I…

_ We will take the time we both need… We will mourn… We will learn how to know each other… And then… We will see…

He was so unsure, so unease with such a subject, it was touching. As the young girl she still was, let herself lean against him and hugged him tight. Surprised at first, he hugged back gently, letting some silent tears run down his cheeks. He didn't like her… But they were both suffering… And her innocence and he could feel how much she cared about his best friend…

During this tender moment… They didn't felt a gaze… Full of rage and jealousy… Tybalt was there… At the door…


End file.
